Chapter 15 The Mako Reactor and the Black Mages
They saw Shelke and Metis Morgana: That must be the Agent. Futaba: Wait, there's something wrong with him. Ann: How can you tell? Ryuji: Look...￼ Then Shelke and Metis Attacked them, and they look exhausted Falcomon: Should I assume we've won? Unless you've fight back, you are going to die. Lann: (Panting) If I look dead to you, then guess again! He's going to use his power, but it electrocuted him All: Lann! Metia: Good. That's more￼ like it. They knocked them out Shelke: Countertek ￼deplayed. There is no method they can utilize... Minutes Later Tama: Wakay the-wakey Wakey! They wake up and they saw Tama Akira: Tama! Yusuke: You're here?! Tama: That's the-me! Boy, am I ever the-glad ￼to see you! Ryuji: Alright! Futaba: We got our powers back. Tama: When I realised I couldn't the-reach you. I was so the-upset! Metis: If your powers have recovered, we need to keep going. Tama: Oh! Isn't Metis and Shelke here the-completely amazing? They're the-with the, uh... Oh, that's the-right, the League of S! Reynn: I knew it! They are the other agent! Shelke. So. Are we done? Because we need to keep--- Tama: That thing they did, I think that's it called Counter-the-tek. Any-the-way, it can take any the-kind of magic or technique, and old the-move at all, and completely nullify it! Metis: Yep... That's right. Lann: Whoa. That's so cool! Tama: And that's the-what they used to remove your suppressors! Although, they're weren't sure if the-worked, so they were kind of the-freaking-the-out! Shelke: What? Th-that is not true at low! We were... completely in control. Tama: If you the-ask me, they're a Champion! Woo! How can you not the-love them! Am I the-right? Haru: You sure are. Thanks for the help. Morgana: Yeah, you help us. Metis: Look, we have no time for this. We are here to work. Let's continue the operation. They head out Shelke: Watch you're step here? The area is full of Mirages and Shadow. It's up to you now. Good luck. Ryuji: Don't worry, we got this. Morgana: Oh yeah! The right here is our time to shine. There's something strange about those Mirages and Digimon. Tama: I think some of them are uninprismable unless you use eldboxes like the one Squall and Yu the-gave you. Lann: Huh? Say that again? Reynn: You mean they're machines, not Mirages and Shadow? Tama: Maybe Machines, or the-maybe. No, that the-impossible. Never the-mind, forget what I said it. Ryuji: Okay, we'll forget it. Makoto: Well, at least we know how to imprism them. For now. They open the gate and the alarm is ringing Tama: I have got a bad the-feeling ￼about this. Lann: Uh, guys...what do those numbers floating above us mean? Ryuji: Why you little.... He choke him because he broke the fourth wall about the Timer Ryuji: Let the other heroes know time, you dumb kid! Tama: Let's get the-out of here! Lann: Huh, isn't that the Entrance? Reynn: Keep going! Trust me, this is the right way. Lann: Okay! Roger that, full speed ahead! Tama: I guess we're the-doing ￼this again! They made it here and they saw many Black Mages Lann: What the honk? Reynn: Looks like we have a Mage-er problem... Get it? "Mage"? They are fighting and one of them got exploded￼ Morgana: Whoa! Makoto: What the? Vivi: Hey. Who made all this Smoke? Metis: Um? So it can talk. Tama: I the-heard it speak too! Vivi: Whoa! A Mirage that can talk!? Shelke: Hm? So she can. That is odd. Reynn: I guess. You just noticed? Minutes Later Akira: So you're named is Vivi? So, tell me your friends there- are all of them able to talk just like you do? Makoto: Yeah, you're friend's there. Vivi: Friend's? Where? He look behind him and saw many of them Vivi: Whoa! It's a bunch of me's! Lann: Wha- Hey! Tama: Don't you the-realize they're dangerous? Vivi: They are? Hey! You guys know better than to act mean! He talk to them Vivi: See, I knew they'd be reasonable. They even said they'll help us! Morgana: Wow! Ann: Color ￼me impressed. Metis: Yes, bravo. Vivi: Okay, so what can me and my friends do for you? Shelke: Oh, actually. Theu use their power to the Mako ￼Reaction Morgana: Whoa! What's happening? Reynn: Does this mean the reactor's working? Tama: Figaro Castle can break the-free ￼now! Futaba: Let's go outside. Meanwhile Edgar: It's time! Now full speed ahead! Two Drill came together with the Castle and our heroes saw the Huge Chain and then it break free Ryuji: Alright! Lann: It work! Tama: Yeah the-baby!￼ Whew... What an ordeal all that the-was. Reynn: Yeah, no kidding. But couldn't this be that "cradle of mako's light" that has the Key of Earth Vivi: You mean this one? He show them the key Morgana: Exactly! Metis: It appears that Vivi have it all along. Tama: Lucky the-us. Akira: (Thoughs) Again, it seems just a little too lucky... but there's no point in dwelling on it right now. Metis: So Vivi. Where will you go now? Vivi: I don't know. Edgar: How's this. Stay in Figaro? Ryuji: Oh great. You again? Cyberdramon: What do you know. My Favorites Jiants and Persona Users. You help has been most invalua...ble? And didn't, Squall, Yu and Akihiko relay my intention? Morgana: Yeah. But we still have the grudge against you! Edgar: Look, I'm sorry. The federation was watch me like a hawk, so I... Ann: But what Lightning and Mitsuru? Edgar: Of course. I made certain they escaped. After all, they wouldn't have been out there protecting you had I not asked. Yusuke: So, they were part of it? Futaba: Oh. Then, technically you did help us... before you unhelped us.￼ Morgana: Alright... I guess we're even then. Ryuji: And don't ever think about tricking us. Then they saw a Dragon flew up Akira: What the Heck was that? Metis: Where did it came from? Edgar: Has it always been there, lurking beneath Figaro? Tama: Incredibly. That Mirage the-possessed ￼power beyond the-belief. Morgana: What?